The house of hades
by CrazyWriter7586
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in Tatauras and their friends are trying to get to the doors of death and trying to save Annabeth and Percy. But they face great dangers too. Read to find out how these crazy demigods survive. First fanfic! I won't translate Greek cursing so I'll give a link in my profile.
1. House of hades chapter one

House of Hades a chapter one Percy Jackson and the Olympians themed story

HELLO! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THE FOUR NARRATORS WILL BE PERCY, HAZEL, ANNABETH, AND NICO. ON WITH THE STORY! THIS IS HOW I THINK HOUSE OF HADES WILL BE WHEN IT COMES OUT.

Chapter One, Percy POV

Percy had experienced lots of pain, but never like this. When he had first let go of the ledge he had seen nothing but darkness.

But as he neared the circular walls of Tatauras, he began to make out jagged rocks. As he and Annabeth got closer to the rocks, Percy turned so he shielded Annabeth and he took full force of the hit.

Then the sleeping face of Gaea appeared. She laughed and said "My little pawn and his girlfriend. Come to me and perhaps I'll spare the girl. " "Percy don't!" Annabeth said 's face disappeared.

But just then a loud mooooooo came from below. Percy remembered Annabeth scream "Minotaur", then he blacked out.

When he woke up, he saw Annabeth leaning over him. She had cuts all over. Gods Annabeth what happened? Percy happened to me? Annabeth asked. Percy, you broke your ribs, dislocated your shoulder, and twisted your ankle.

I think I've got some ambrosia in my pocket Percy said. Good eat it Annabeth said. Percy took a bite and felt his wounds heeling.

What about the Minotaur ? Percy asked Annabeth. I took out your sword and killed said.

But before they could say anything else, Percy herd a deep voice. I've got you now!

HA HA, A CLIFF HANGER. I PROMISE THERE WILL BE SOME PERCABETH IN THE THIRD CHAPTER. I'LL USE YOUR NAME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU REVIEW. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HAZEL'S POV. SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT, BUT I THINK BEST WHEN I WORK A LITTLE AT A TIME.


	2. House of hades Chapter 2

House of hades chapter two

WHEN YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAZEL, FRANK, LEO, PIPER, JASON, AND NICO ARE UP TO, YOUR GONNA FREAK. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S 9:00.I JUST FINISHED CHAPTER ONE AND NOW I'M DOING THIS CHAPTER. WELL, YOU DON'T WANT SEE ME BLABBER. JUST READ.

Hazel's POV

Hazel ran from the ladder and stood by Leo, staring at the pile of rubble covering the entrance to Tatauras where their friends now were.

She couldn't believe Annabeth and Percy were gone. She wanted to believe Nico that they could survive, but she didn't know if it was possible. She knew they were strong and very important to the quest.

Hazel sighed and climbed up to the ship. She found Nico just sitting there. He appeared to be meditating. "Nico, where's Leo?", Hazel asked. " in the control room",Nico awnsered, opening his eyes slowly.

Hazel stomped into the control room, then asked Leo to "set the coarse already". Leo looked at her then typed some things into his control panol. "All set", he said grinning stupidly.

Just then, they herd a ROAR!

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT, IT'S 9:04P.M. PLEASE . BYE. I REALLY SHOULD SHUT UP.


	3. House of hades Chapter 3

House of hades chapter three

HI. NOW YOU CAN HAVE YOUR PERCABETH. HOW DO YOU THINK ANNABETH AND PERCY WILL ESCAPE TATAURAS. THAT'S YOUR REVIEW CHALLENGE. GIVE ME SOME IDEAS. ALL RIGHT. I AM TALKING TOO MUCH AGAIN.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth really hated not knowing. When she turned around she of coarse had to see Stheno, one of Medusa's sisters. She was made out of little dust fragments. Annabeth figured that they couldn't be destroyed down there.

"Here we go again", Percy said to Stheno. Annabeth shushed Percy. She was afraid that he would get them killed. "Please, Annabeth said. Just let us pass." "Haha you think it will be that easy?" By the way, Wall Mart's cookies are a great deal.""um", Annabeth said. She didn't know what to think.

But while Stheno was talking about "Wall Marts great deals",Percy quietly uncapped his sword and slashed at Stheno.

She exploded back into dust fragments.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and ran into a small cave(I KNOW YOU ARE ALL THINKING. UH OH. BUT DON'T WORRY.) Percy kissed her and promised that they would both get out. That's what she liked about him, she realized. He always knew how to cheer her up. And before she knew it, she had fallen asleep with her head against his chest.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. NEXT IS NICOS POV. PLEASE REVIEW. WOW. IT'S 8:35. I WANT MORE SUGGESTIONS!


	4. House of hades Chapter 4

House of hades chapter four

IT IS FEBRUARY FIFTH, TWO THOUSAND THIRTEEN. I HAD CHOCOLATE IN SCHOOL TODAY. AND THERE IS NO OTHER NEWS.

Nico's POV

Nico felt like it was his fault Annabeth and Percy fell into Tatauras. He should have done more than just stand there. He could have summoned a wave of skeletons or something.

Nico didn't understand why Hazel was so cross. She probably was thinking the same thing  
he was.

Percy was like a brother and Annabeth and he had fought together in the Titan war. They had been through a lot together. Nico still felt guilty for making Percy take a dip in the Styx.

"Everyone to the mess hall", Leo called over the intercom. Nico sighed and stood up. But before he could move, he heard the voice of Queen Dirtface. "Don't try to save your friends. They are walking into my trap.", she said.

Before he could react, Nico heard a raspy voice. "We have you now.", it said

Leo: why do I have to play this role?

Percy: because you have to.

Annabeth: Percy, we're in Tatauras.

Percy: I don't care!

Hazel: let's destroy fan fiction!

Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Jason, Piper,Leo, and Nico: yeah!

Me: noooooooooooo!

FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPEN IN CHAPTER FIVE! HAHA. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. House of hades Chapter 5

House of hades chapter five

I WOKE UP BEFORE ANYONE ELSE. NOW IM EATING BREAKFAST. ON WITH THE STORY. P.S. IM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG.

Percy's POV

Percy hadn't expected another monster. It looked like one of the Hermes guys. The dam thing began talking. Percy had a funny feeling that the dude was trying to confuse him. He was saying something about falling into a pit and running into growling gorillas.

Since Annabeth and Percy had been working together for so long, they already had a plan. Percy ran to the front yelling insults at the dam guy a/n I got that idea from book three of the p.j.o seiries. Annabeth carefully snuck behind him doing her famous monster jump technique like in the Titan war. She plunged the knife into the monsters back.

It spewed blood all over Percy. Percy looked at Annabeth with his eyebrows raised. He asked her if she had to do that. She just shrugged her shoulders and trudged on.

Percy ran to catch up to her. She just laughed, grabbed his hand, and pulled him under a yellow tree. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled back, Annabeth just looked worried and put her head on Percy's shoulder. He asked her what was wrong. She just looked at him then slapped his arm. " nothing's wrong Seaweed brain!" , Annabeth said laughing. Percy knew her very well and didn't think so but laughed along with her. Then she looked at him again and told him she wasn't sure they would make it to the Doors Of Death. Percy told Annabeth not to worry.

She smiled at him then lifted her head an said they should get going. Percy said he had one question. He asked what the monster was. She said it was the Kobaloi. It's been tricking people since ancient times. Percy nodded and started to get up.

Then told Annabeth he sensed water in the tree. He used Riptide to poke a hole in the willed the water to come out, form a thermos,and go in. The water obeyed and then they had fresh water to drink.

Lisa Stern- in this story Gaea is the bad guy.

HelpfulCritic- I'm adding more words and I'm trying to make smoother transitions. Herd was a typo. I'm adding quotation marks.

Alexhermann48- I'm adding quotation marks.

Kooky656- that's to hard to do.

Crarcher3- thank you.

Susan K- thank you

PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING. IF YOUR GOING TO AWNSER THE TRIVIA QUESTION, P.M ME. I'LL TRY TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS NEXT TIME. NO CLIFFHANGER. YEAH! ID LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY VERY BAD PERCABETH MOMENT. IM GONNA GIVE YOU A TRIVIA QUESTION. WHO TOLD THE RIDDLE, WHAT WALKS ON FOUR LEGS IN THE MORNING, TWO IN THE AFTERNOON AND THREE IN. THE EVENING? THE WINNER WILL GET THE NAME OF THEIR CHOISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	6. House of hades Chapter 6

House of hades chapter six.

SORRY IT TOOK TOO LONG FOR ME TO POST CHAPTERS THREE, FOUR, AND RIDDLE WILL BE ANSWERED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR THE MOSTLY POSITIVE REVIEWS. I AM AT ARIZONA WITH MY PARENTS BUT I STILL GET TO WRITE. I MIGHT DO ANOTHER RIDDLE. IM DOING THIS ON MY I FINALLY GONNA DO THIS! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ( EXEPT FOR THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF. ALL GOES TO RICK RIORDAN THE GREAT. TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED MY STORY ARE SOME"PERCY MOMS BLUE COOKIES".(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::).

Hazels POV

Hazel spun around only to see the manticore Percy had talked about. She pulled out her cavalry sword while Leo pulled a pocket knife out of that tool belt of his. She raised her eyebrows at him and attacked the manticore.

She dodged some spikes and plunged her sword into its back. It burst into dust fragments and disappeared.

Hazel put her hands on her hips and gave Leo a look that was a mixture of "really" and "told you so" . Wow, she really was getting more modern. He just said,"I was just going to cut of this loose wire." She rolled her eyes at his annoyingness.

Then she ran up stairs only to find Frank and Nico arguing.

"Frank, we need to get to the doors of deat  
"I'm sorry but we can't save them. I mean, it's Tatauras we're talking about."  
"Dude, they're the greatest demigods of the time and they WILL meet us at the doors of death."

Hazel couldn't stand it. So she stepped in between them and said," we will save them", earning a disapproving look from Frank, "but if there is ever something you don't agree on talk to somebody else." Wow, now she sounded like a teacher!

The boys looked at each other and walked away. Hazel smiled at her small victory. She used Nico's training to shadow travel to her room. Piper was waiting for her, sitting on her bed.  
"I have something for you."  
"It's from dad, isn't it?"  
"He sent you a message."

Dear Hazel,  
Enclosed in this package is a new weapon for  
you. It's enchanted like Percy's sword so it will  
return to you. If you lift the flaps on the bottom  
of the handle a silk cloth will come out. Lift it  
over the sword and tie with the string. The  
pouch is enchanted so it is untraceable to  
monsters. It is called Bringer Thanátou. It  
means death bringer in Greek. I also have  
a warning for you. Beware the tricks of Khione.  
Pluto/Hades

"What package?", Hazel asked.  
"That one that just appeared",Piper responded.

A black flat box had appeared on the bed. Hazel lifted the ghostly lid. She pulled out a double edged blade. It was three feet long. She looked at the black stygian iron of the sword. She turned it around and around with her hand on the glinting silver leather grip, muttering Bringer Thanátou over and over. Piper smiled at the scene. Hazel tried the cloth thing and it worked! When she felt it she didn't feel a sword. She felt what you would normally feel inside a silk pouch, stuff.

Hazel flew down the steps to the mess hall where the boys were eating. Piper followed slowly showed everyone the sword and note.

But just then a Iris message interrupted. Chiron was standing in front of them in full centaur form. "Quickly, the Romans are marching on Camp Half-Blood!

The demigods ran around, making sure that the Argo 2 was ready to fly and to get weapons. They got in full battle armor with Hazel ordering them around. They started making a battle plan to save the home of the Greek demigods. They chatted nervously as Leo set course for camp.  
_

Octavian's POV

Reyna was walking around Camp Jupiter when Octavian was plotting with Gaea. He analyzing the plan in his head. He snuck up behind Reyna and gagged her before she could scream for help. He banged her head on the ground, knocking her out. He informed the camp that he found Reyna's dead body and buried her. He brought them to the place where he "buried" her. Octavian had previously put some blood from her head on her "grave". The Apollo children put some of the blood into the blood tester that the children of Mercury had stolen from the L.A Hospital. (A/N IS THAT EVEN A REAL PLACE?) it was her blood. So far the plan was working perfectly. Octavian reminded everyone that they needed to elect a new praetor. Of course he was chosen and leading the Romans to battle the Greeks.

They marched to the camp bus that would take them to Half-Blood Hill at Long Island. The first few warriors came through and saw that horse Chiron see them and make an Iris message.  
_

Hazels POV

The Argo 2 started rising and speeding toward Half-Blood Hill. Leo landed the ship and the remaining prophecy demigods and Nico charged into battle. The Romans had brought the battle elephant that Percy and Jason had talked about. The Greeks slashed and hacked but couldn't defeat the Romans. Then Hazel saw something odd. Octavian was leading the army instead of Reyna. She pointed it out but her friends just nodded and continued fighting.

Hold on, where was Leo? Where was the Argo 2? But then all that was answered as the ship flew overhead shooting at enemy Romans. Hazel looked up and smiled. Bringer Thanátou fell to her side as Leo lowered a rope ladder so they could get up.

~LINE BREAK~

Aboard the Argo 2, Hazel started practicing with her new sword. The leather grip felt so good in her hand. Then Leo's quite annoying voice over the intercom. ",Mess hall, everyone! Dinner time!" How annoying! Just the same she went down for dinner. She also got an emergency meeting.

Apparently everyone else had gotten weapons from their godly parents. They had also received the same warning: beware the tricks of Khione. It was strange.

Then Piper shot up. "Remember how she wanted to preserve you as a statue Jason?",without waiting for a reply she went on,"she would have stored you for the next couple millennia then when the time is right use you on her side of the battle!""that doesn't have anything to do with tricks",Hazel pointed out."she'd trick you into joining her side then walking into the ice!"

But then Nico ran out of his room, a wild look in his eyes.

HAHAHA A CLIFFHANGER. STILL AT ARIZONA, PEOPLE. NOW THE WINNER TO THE COMPETITION IS... WAIT, BEFORE I DO THAT ID LIKE. TO CONTINUE THE OTHER STORY.

Annabeth: for a plan we should-

Percy: yes Wise Girl we know the the plan you don't have to make a fuss.

*slap*

Percy: ow Annabeth.

Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Frank, and Jason: hahahahahahaha.

Percy: let's just do it already *sigh*

LONG ENOGHE FOR YOU PEOPLE. GOOD BECAUSE IM NOT UPDATED UNTILL I GET FIVE DECENT REVIEWS AND IM SERIOUS. WHAT SHOULD THE WEOPONS FOR EVERYONE ELSE BE? NOW THE WINNER IS... IM NOT AWNSERING BECAUSE NO ONES ANSWERING AND I NEED TO POST THIS THING. REVIEW! BYE!


	7. House of hades chapter 7

House of hades chapter 7

WE WILL POSSIBLY ANSWER THE RIDDLE. TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED OR ARE*DRUM ROLL*, BLUE COOKIES!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :) I REALIZE YOU WANT MILK. (~)(~)(~)(~)(~). NOW WE'RE ENTERING TATAURAS. *SOB* IF YOU FORGOT THE UNANSWERED RIDDLE THEN HERE IT IS... WHO ASKED WHAT WALKS ON FOUR LEGS INN THE MORNING, TWO IN THE AFTERNOON AND THREE IN THE EVENING?ILL GIVE YOU A HINT. P-S-H-K-S-N-I. YOU NEED TO UNSCRAMBLE IT.

Annabeth's POV

When Annabeth awoke, she immediately shuck awake Percy, dragged him up, and got moving.

They traveled some time when they came across a women radiating power."Lady Hestia", the demigods breathed. They bowed but the goddess waved her hand and said"no need for greetings for I am here to offer advice". Annabeth wondered what kind of advice she was gonna give."Khione the goddess of snow is going to come to turn you to ice to use you. Beware he tricks of Khione. Your friends already know. "

Then the demigods turned around as The Last Olympian traveled back to Olympus.

"That was interesting",Percy said finally.*slap*"Percy, that was a warning from a goddess! Pay attention!""That hurt wise girl.",said Percy with a smile. *kick*. "Come on! You have the curse of Achilles and don't go off topic! That was important seaweed brain!"

Percy just ignored her and trudged through the darkness, Annabeth at his heals mumbling sarcastic remarks about how boys are "so useful."

Then Annabeth noticed something. "Percy, if we're the only demigods here that would attract all the monsters in tatauras". "Ummmm, I think they're coming."

True to his words, lots of trampling sounds were heard. Soon they heard a lot of scurrying sounds and Annabeth pulled Percy into a hole with a rope dangling from it.

They were still underground, but regular underground. It looked like a shrine to Hades."Percy",Annabeth said, "this is a reflection. We've reached the Doors of Death." Sure enough, their eyes cleared and she saw Nico. "I forgot to tell you." . . .

CLIFF HANGER! ANSWER THE RIDDLE. PLEASE REVIEW. REMEMBER TO KEEP READING. BYE!


	8. House of hades Chapter 8

House of hades chapter 8.

I KNOW I CUT OF ANNABETH. THANK YOU TO ALEXHERMANN48. SHE P. . SINCE NO ONE ANSWERED THE RIDDLE, I'LL DO IT FOR YOU. THE SPHINX. IM SORRY BUT THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER.{:'-(. PLEASE READ A HP/PJO CROSSOVER IM GONNA WRITE, OFF TO SCHOOL. READ ON!

Nico's POV

Nico saw Annabeth and Percy. They seemed to understand that only one of them can live. Or so they thought. He yelled to them. "I'll call a ghost. You'll both ghost came up and Percy and Annabeth ace through.

The doors closed and the seven of the prophecy+Nico went to Camp Half-blood and rejoiced.

I KNOW IT WAS SHORT AND CHEASY BUT I KNEW IT WAS TERRIBLE SO I WANTED TO END IT QUICKLY. BYE!{;-)


End file.
